


恋 上

by miyawx



Category: Prince of Tennis
Genre: Gen, 女体化
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-01-20 15:48:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1516166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miyawx/pseuds/miyawx





	1. Chapter 1

这是朋友要求的文，关键词是 性转 迹越 D cup（这个这个……）  
这里直接就把越前设定为女性了，雷者慎入，不怎么雷的 就看一看吧…… 

越前龙马其实是女生的消息在关东网球界传开的时候，迹部只是挑了挑眉转过身继续对着网球部咆哮，内心吃惊的是这帮人居然到现在才看出来。虽然越前龙马是根干瘪的、粗鲁的、毫无女性美感的豆芽菜，但是有些女生才有的细小的动作和不时流露的娇憨的神情明明白白告诉众人，她是个货真价实的女生。迹部听过也就算了，刚升上高中，又身兼数职，还得抽空谈个恋爱，他没时间关心青学的假小子。他对她唯一的兴趣就是她的网球。迹部受的男女平等的教育，骨子里却是完完全全的大男子主义，输在一个小丫头片子手上让他很是介意。可惜全国大赛之后两人再无交手机会，不然迹部绝对会让她好看。  
一直到了高二开学初，忍足带着一大群人球场上光明正大八卦手冢国光和越前龙马的恋情，迹部才有了点兴趣，居然会对这样的男人婆有感觉，这手冢国光是同性恋不成？刚当上网球部副部长的迹部假公济私，带着冰帝网球部众人打着交流的旗号实为满足八卦的猥琐心思冲到青学，对手冢国光的审美观冷嘲热讽了一通，身边还倚着火辣的拉拉队队长，看着青学众人脸上开染坊似的惨不忍睹的表情，迹部终于出了口被手冢打压多年的恶气。唯一可惜的是那假小子还在初中部头悬梁锥刺股。

日子平淡无奇地过去，学期快要期末的时候，迹部和那个拉拉队长大吵了一架，起因是迹部华丽丽地忘记了美人的生日。迹部火大不已，忍足夸张地叹着气：“长点心吧，迹部，这是你上高中以来的第五任了，再下去花花公子的名声就坐实了。”  
“麻烦死了，本大爷那么多事哪记得住她生日。”  
“女生对这个都在意，你补她份生日礼物，再哄哄她。”  
有一个女生是不会在意的，迹部下意识地想要反驳，那个名字跳到舌头尖又咽了回去。算了，不就是一份礼物，他迹部不是小气的人。

周末的时候迹部就近去了百货公司随便挑了根项链，也不管女孩会不会喜欢，反正价格够诚意就好。买好礼物，迹部决定顺便去看看网球鞋，路过一家装饰可爱的鞋店的时候，一个长头发的女生突然喊住了他：“嘿，猴子山大王。”

嗯，挺可爱的女生。迹部走到鞋店门口猛地转身倒走几步，刚才那女生还站在门口满脸郁闷。  
“越越前？！ ！ ！”不要怪迹部大惊小怪，你能想象一根豆芽菜突然长成了一株迎风吐露含苞欲放的红玫瑰吗？迹部印象中那个干瘪的假小子不见了，站在面前的女生皮肤白皙身段苗条，即使是见惯了美人的迹部也忍不住多看她几眼。  
“你是越前，越前龙马？”迹部不确定地又问了一遍。  
越前嘴角上挑：“切，还差得远呢，猴子山大王。”熟悉的欠扁的语气让迹部再无怀疑。  
“你在这里干什么？”  
“买鞋子。”越前晃着手上的两双鞋子：“哪双好看。”  
“金色的。”迹部下意识地回答道，继而诧异道：“这两双都是高跟的。”  
越前皱起秀气的眉毛：“有问题吗？”  
“穿成这样怎么打网球。”  
“女孩子都这样穿。”越前转过身继续挑选，迹部在她身后眯起眼，越前穿着一条纯白色的棉质连衣裙，一双浅蓝色的坡跟凉鞋，及肩的头发披散着柔顺而有光泽，她看上去十分清纯可爱，但这样的装扮，绝对不适合打网球！

迹部正准备问个清楚，一个高大的男生举着两支冰淇淋走了过来。  
“买不到葡萄味的了，草莓味的行吗？等会儿再找找。”  
“嗯。”  
“选的怎么样。”  
“这两双。”越前指着她刚才挑的两双鞋子：“不知道哪双好。”  
“都买了吧。”男生笑着摸摸越前的头发：“前辈请客。”

“唔。”越前还在迟疑，男生已经拎着鞋子去结账，越前转过身看到迹部还在的时候露出惊吓的表情：“猴子山大王，你怎么还在！”  
“刚才那人是谁，和你什么关系？”  
“不是很明显吗？”  
“你男朋友不是手冢吗？”  
“早分了。”越前无所谓地耸耸肩：“我先走了，拜。”

和越前再次见面带来的冲击太大，以至于迹部像个变态似的悄悄跟在越前后面逛了大半个百货公司，那男生看上去对越前很好，几乎可以用得上无微不至了，一路上揽着她的腰，小心翼翼地将她和假日的人群隔离开来。一直到夕阳西下，迹部感觉自己腿都要断掉的时候，两人终于走出了百货公司。  
“想吃什么，带你去吃大餐好不好。”  
“不要，我要回家。”  
“好吧，我送你。”  
“不要，我自己回去。”两人争执了一会儿，男生无奈地替越前喊来了出租车，看着男生站在原地黯然神伤，躲在暗处听的迹部忍不住叹气，就算外表像个女人了，内心里还是个不解风情的假小子。

时间不早，迹部也准备回家，打了电话让司机来接，正等着，一辆出租车在面前停了上来，车窗摇下，露出越前冰冷的脸：“上车。”  
迹部疑惑地指着自己。  
“上车。”越前不耐烦地大声说道。很不满意她的态度，但是秉承好男不跟女斗的原则，迹部冷哼了一声摆着脸上了车。  
“这么求着本大爷上车干嘛？”  
“你跟我一个下午是什么意思。”  
迹部一愣，没想到越前已经注意到了他的“观察”。但是迹部是绝不会承认的，所以他傲慢道：“本大爷爱去哪儿就去哪儿，你管得着吗。”  
“切，差得远呢。”越前低头从购物袋里摸出一罐芬达，正准备喝的时候像是想起了什么，递给迹部：“喝吗？”  
迹部没有接，他盯着越前的手看，这双手纤细白皙，指甲涂了淡粉色的指甲油圆润可爱。

“你没在打网球了。”迹部的语气里不自觉地带了点愤怒：“为什么？”  
“没劲。”越前拿回她的芬达，打开拉环慢吞吞喝了一口才说道：“太弱了，一点意思也没有。”  
“所以你现在就是国中网球界第一人了，不知天高地厚。”迹部压抑着怒火：“跟本大爷打一场，本大爷替手冢好好教训你。”  
“现在？我没球拍。”  
“本大爷会让人送过来，但是鞋子——”  
越前思考了一下道：“新买的鞋子里有一双平底鞋，勉强可以用。”

迹部本不接受越前的勉强，那是一双白色的帆布鞋，并不适合跑动，然而久未交手，两人都有点兴奋，特别是越前，几乎是迫切地拉着迹部去了街头网球场。  
一局定胜负的比赛，越前发球。  
依旧是右手执拍，招牌的外旋发球。第一个球掠过脸侧，迹部心惊，越前的速度远远超过他的想象，但还难不倒他。第二个球，迹部反击，网球接触球拍的一刹那，迹部诧异，球的力量并不重，几乎是轻而易举地就打回去了，越前的反应相当迅速，立刻就把迹部的球打了回来，再次接球，那球的力量依旧不大。  
“越前龙马，你给本大爷认真点。”迹部恼了，当看到对面那人僵硬的身体的时候，他后知后觉地反应过来：不是越前不认真，是他的力量变大了，而越前身为女孩，力量上自然无法和他抗衡。心里起了小小的愧疚感，正准备随便说点什么，越前球拍一指：“还差得远呢，猴子山大王，输了不要哭。”漫天云霞的红光照应着她，琥珀色的双眸发出夺人的光芒。迹部勾起一个傲慢的笑：“不要哭的人是你。”  
这才是越前龙马。

到最后越前还是输了，但是迹部赢得并不轻松，他呼哧呼哧喘着气坐到同样满头大汗的越前身边：“怎么样，沉浸在本大爷华丽的技巧下了吧。”  
“下次一定赢你。”越前咬着牙，头发狼狈地贴着脸颊，连衣裙湿透了，露出内衣的轮廓，迹部有些尴尬地别开眼，注意到越前的脚踝处被新鞋子磨出了一道口子。  
“那里，出血了。”  
“嗯？”越前侧头：“没事，回去贴个OK绷就好。”  
“你还是挺喜欢打网球的吧，为什么要放弃。”越前对网球的喜爱如此强烈地传递到迹部心里，这让他更加困惑，越前怎么会说出那样的话。  
短暂的沉默后，越前低声道：“不是我不想打，没人跟我打。”  
“怎么会？”  
“知道我是女孩后，前辈们和我打过球，他们没人赢我。不是我比他们强，他们没人肯认真跟我打。”  
赢一个女孩没什么可以骄傲，所以总是漫不经心的，就算越前用尽全力，他们也只会认为“那是我让你的”。被实力不如自己的人同情着，得不到对手的认同，网球变成了一件没意思的事情。  
迹部多少能理解这种心情。  
“手冢呢，他也不跟你打？”  
“嗯，部长已经是职业水准的，和我打他进步不了。”  
“所以你跟他分手？”  
“有一部分原因吧。”越前下巴抵着膝盖：“他自己都弄不清楚喜欢的是我这个人还是我的网球，我就更不知道他是不是喜欢我了。”  
迹部默然，两人便尴尬地沉默下来。  
“那个，我明天有空，再比一场怎么样？”  
“真的吗？”越前转过头惊喜地看着迹部，她的兴奋直接感染了迹部，迹部忍不住笑了：“你得换好鞋子，免得说我欺负你。”  
“还差得远呢猴子山大王。”越前开心地笑了。

 

就这样，和越前打网球就成了迹部节假日的固定节目。重新拾起网球，越前的水平很快恢复，迹部发现越前那句“没人是对手”不是妄言，她的力量是不够，但惊人的反应速度和灵巧的身体让她能够打出角度刁钻古怪的球，几次对战下来，居然胜负对半。  
这日学校要筹备学园祭，迹部把任务分派下去后躲到休息室，正偷偷给越前发短信约她放学后去网球场，不料忍足跟了进来。  
“你最近很忙啊。”忍足摸着下巴，平光镜后的眼睛跟X射线似的。  
“人人都倚仗本大爷，本大爷有什么办法。”迹部夸张地叹着气，一边小心地把手机收回衣袋。不知怎么的，他不想让忍足知道他和越前的事。  
“有空多陪陪女朋友，找不到你她都快把我烦死了。”  
迹部：“……”  
“怎么了？”  
“没什么。”只是忘了他还有个女朋友……  
正说着话，口袋里传来手机的震动，迹部急于查看短信，有些不耐烦地说道：“本大爷自有分寸。管好你自己，再有女生到我这里告状我可不会帮你兜着。”  
忍足没说话，只是眯着眼用他意味深长的眼神看得迹部毛骨悚然。

好不容易摆脱了忍足，赶到网球场的时候，越前已经等得有些不耐烦了，打球的时候带着气下手重，迹部输了比赛，颇为恼火的：“怪力女。”  
“还差得远呢，手下败将。”越前仰着头，马尾一跳一跳的。迹部忍不住揪着她的马尾晃：“你这样天天跟我混在一起，男朋友不嫉妒？”  
“分了。”  
“啊？为什么？”  
越前有些不敢看迹部的眼睛，躲闪的样子让迹部好奇心更强：“到底是为什么？”  
“上周放学他送我回家的时候，遇到亚久津找我麻烦。”  
“然后？”  
“我把亚久津打了。”  
“这与你们分手有关吗？”迹部顿了顿，继而发出惊天动地的大笑声：“哈哈哈，暴力女，你把他吓跑了，哈哈哈。”迹部笑得捂着肚子蹲到地上。  
“笑得也太过分了吧。”越前愤愤跺脚，自个儿也笑了。  
迹部抹了把眼泪，笑道：“那男的不懂欣赏，分了就分了吧。本大爷给你找个更好的。”  
“嗯哼。”越前眼一挑：“你女朋友呢，不陪女朋友没关系？”  
“她还管不了本大爷的事。”迹部打了个响指：“走，本大爷带你吃饭去。”  
“我要吃海鲜。”  
“没问题。”迹部答应得干脆，越前乐呵呵地收拾了球具屁颠屁颠地跟着迹部走了。

越前没了男朋友，迹部觉得自己有责任送她回家加接她上下学，毕竟不说话的时候，她还算小美女一枚，而且是怪叔叔喜欢的幼齿型。据迹部了解，越前被骚扰也不是一次两次了，这更让他感觉责任重大。本来高中部比国中部放学就要晚一个小时，所以几乎是一下课，迹部就急匆匆往青学赶。这让忍足疑心更重，好几次迹部发现这家伙鬼鬼祟祟跟在自己身后。幸运的是，青学高中部和国中部离得远，不用面对青学那一帮怪胎。  
迹部杵在门口，看着女生叽叽喳喳成群结队出来，经过他面前的时候红着脸大声说笑，本来心情不错的迹部沉下脸，那些女生就飞快躲开，又拿出照相机对着他拍照。等得不耐烦就要冲进逮人的时候，越前总算慢吞吞地出来了。

“你慢死了。”迹部大声抱怨，赢得越前白眼一个：“又没让你等我。”  
“没良心的小鬼。”迹部攥着她的手就要走，越前的动作有几分僵硬。  
“又怎么了。”  
“没怎么。”越前有些不自然地避开他的眼睛，拉紧书包：“走吧。”  
“等等，”迹部撩起越前的头发，露出她红肿的半边脸：“脸怎么回事。”  
“没什么。”  
“到底怎么回事！”  
越前看了他一眼，明白不交待清楚迹部不会罢休以后，不甘不愿道：“前几天加入了女子网球部，她们，不怎么喜欢我。”  
不只是不喜欢这么简单吧，手指轻轻摩擦着肿起的皮肤，女孩子的勾心斗角他不屑不代表他不知道，越前这样实力强劲的选手突然加入，又是这样傲慢的态度，必定会引得很多人不满，一些小动作比直白的恶意更让人防不胜防。  
“你就这么算了？”  
“跟她们有什么好计较的。我们打球去吧。”  
迹部想了想，道：“今天不去打球了，本大爷带你吃冰淇淋去。”

“我这样整天跟你混在一起，都找不到男朋友了。”越前舔着冰淇淋，明明是抱怨的话语，却不见抱怨的意味，坐在高高的凳子上，两条细腿晃得欢。  
“毛都没长齐呢，找什么男人。本大爷不觉得好男人会看上你。”想起第一次见到的那男生，迹部有些不高兴，问道：“手冢之后，你跟几个男生交往过。”  
“嗯？我数数。”越前一二三四的嘀咕着，掰起了指头，越数迹部脸越黑，看她要数另一只手，迹部出言讥讽道：“要不要本大爷手借给你。”  
“不用，不算部长一共七个。”  
迹部：“……”  
越前：“？？？”  
迹部：“国三一年七个？”  
“不是啊，之前有的，部长是第四个。”  
迹部：“……”  
“难怪你网球会烂成这样！”  
越前翻了个白眼：“昨天谁输得哭爹喊娘的。”  
“本大爷——”迹部气极，却见越前正低头舔她的手腕，她刚才的动作让奶油流到了手上。粉红色的舌头灵活地舔去白皙手腕上的奶油，手倾斜着，奶油又流下来，越前便顺着手掌往上舔，舔完还津津有味地吮起手指。迹部看得心烦意乱，抓了纸巾扔给她：“别舔了，恶不恶心！”  
越前：“……”

“又没让你吃。”越前懒得搭理他，啃完冰淇淋又叫来一只香蕉船，拿小勺子挖了颗樱桃送到迹部嘴里：“给你。”  
迹部张口吞了，总算心情好一点。  
“不是本大爷说你，你现在学业最重要，考不上高中你就念专科去，你说你要是念那个……”迹部还得理不饶人地继续说教。越前又挖了勺冰淇淋堵了他的嘴。  
“对了，你上次不是说要帮我把关吗，你看看这两个哪个好。”越前从兜里掏出两张照片：“这个是我们班班长，这个是山吹的……”  
“靠！”迹部踢了凳子走了。  
越前：“……”

继上次迹部把她扔在甜品店，害她付不出钱而被扣压了一个小时后，越前决定不要理睬迹部了。可是没过两天，想打网球想得要命，于是试探着给迹部发短信。迹部不回，越前郁闷了会儿，想起迹部正忙学园祭的事情，越前搭公交去了冰帝。  
越前没去过冰帝，没头苍蝇似的转了一大圈，最后靠着一个戴眼镜的贼眉鼠眼的讲着奇怪关西腔的男生找到了网球场，迹部正两手叉腰对着一群青蛙跳的一年级生耀武扬威，看着哪个慢了，就上去踢谁的屁股。越前站在场外看了一会儿，觉得这样的迹部实在有趣。  
“冰帝的网球部，很不错吧。”  
“还差得远呢。”  
“有没有兴趣转来我们冰帝？”  
“你怎么知道我是打网球的？”  
忍足指了指越前肩上的网球拍，越前慢半拍地想起过来的时候把她的网球拍也带过来了，肩上已经习惯了有网球袋，重重的袋子就像她生命的一部分。  
“你们网球部会要女生？”  
“只要迹部开了口，谁也不敢反对，毕竟，他就是规则。”眼镜男挤眉弄眼，想起迹部的“我就是规则”，越前捂着嘴笑了。

迹部斜了看场外，越前一到他就发现了，只是看她和忍足交谈甚欢的样子，邪火中烧，七个七个，还真是会勾搭！眼看着忍足的咸猪手往越前头发上招呼，越前还笑得灿烂没一点心机的模样，迹部狠狠踢了最慢的倒霉鬼的屁股一脚：“全体休息十分钟，结束后挥拍两百次。”哀嚎声四起，迹部目光一扫，瞬间鸦雀无声。虎着脸走到越前面前，隔着铁丝网对越前道：“你到这里来干什么，网球部训练不允许外人参观。”  
越前愣了一下，有些局促地解释道：“我发短信你没回，就想过来看看你在干什么。”  
“你都看到了，本大爷忙得很，没空陪你玩。”  
“那网球——”  
“马上要比赛了，跟你打一点用都没有，本大爷要训练，你别来烦我了。”  
越前白了脸，殷红的嘴唇失了血色微微颤抖着，好一会儿她才低声道：“我知道了。”越前转身，肩膀耷拉着，小小的背影看起来十分落寞，迹部心里更加烦躁，注意到忍足若有所思的眼神，更加恼火：“你看什么。”  
忍足一脸严肃的：“迹部，你真是个小鬼。”  
“你什么意思！”  
“刚才那个女孩是越前龙马吗？”迹部的现女友突然冒了出来，对着越前离开的方向丢了个鄙视的眼神。  
“怎么，你认识她？”忍足摆出八卦的姿态，她冷哼一声：“谁不认识，她可是青学女生公敌，谁让她一个人几乎睡遍了青学最出色的男生。”

“闭嘴！”迹部的呵斥吓到了女生。  
“景吾怎么啦。”女生撒着娇。  
迹部冷若冰霜：“有这个空传这些留言，不如去学习充实你那颗灌水的脑袋。”  
“迹部景吾你这个混蛋！”女生尖叫着，迹部不搭理她，继续折磨新兵蛋子去。忍足小指掏着耳朵，叹气：“现在的年轻人哪。”

和火热的拉拉队长吹了，自然有女生前仆后继，迹部随便接了封情书，拿了巧克力给向日吃。忍足懒洋洋地躺在沙发上，侧身挖了颗巧克力，满嘴渣屑道：“迹部，你知道六个和七个没什么区别。”  
“是八个！”忘加手冢那混蛋了。  
“哦，是八个啊~”忍足阴阳怪气地拖长了音。  
“吃你的巧克力去。”迹部气冲冲地走了，还不忘用力甩上门。向日满口巧克力口齿不清地问道：“迹部他是怎么了，最近特别烦躁啊。”  
“春天到了啊。”  
“春天到了会烦躁？不是说春天到了会发春的吗？”  
“bingo~”


	2. 恋 （下）

六个和八个能一样吗，况且又不是本大爷去追别人。迹部气呼呼地踢着石子，掏出手机，信号满格电量满格，来电显示未读短信一条也没。不小心石子踢中了一条大黑狗，大黑狗朝着迹部龇牙咧嘴，迹部怒指呵斥：“好狗不挡道，还不给本大爷滚开！”  
“呜汪！”  
迹部：“……”  
迹部发誓他这辈子都没这么狼狈过，居然被一条狗追着跑了三条街，当他最终摆脱黑狗精疲力竭瘫坐在路边，注意到路过女生校服的时候，迹部有冲动把那畜生追回来揍一顿。终于喘匀了气，迹部决定既然已经到了青学就去看看那小丫头，小丫头跟着男生混多了，内心十足汉子，绝不会跟女生动手，也不知道她被女子网球部的人欺负成什么样了。  
青学的人已经走得七七八八，迹部拉了个大嗓门一字眉的男生打听越前，那男的很热情地带着迹部去了教学楼。  
“越前被老师留下来补习化学呢，真是的，都说了凭我三年的化学经验足够教她，她还不信……”  
就在迹部忍不住准备动手把这噪音污染源人道毁灭的时候，一个蘑菇头喊走了大嗓门。  
“就在最外面那个教室，我先走了，让越前有什么不会的尽管来问我。”  
迹部：“……”  
全日本化学竞赛第一名的人在这儿还用得着问你，迹部腹诽着走向教室。隔着窗子可以看到越前一个人坐在教室中央，趴在桌子上皱着眉咬笔头，愁眉苦脸的样子看得迹部好笑，正准备上前，一个中年男子进入迹部的视线，他左手拿着化学课本站在越前后面，不知道他说了些什么，只看见越前捂着嘴笑，然后那男的也笑了，弯下腰手臂饶过越前肩膀指着桌上的课本，不时偏过脸去看越前，眼见着那男的嘴都要贴到越前脸颊了。迹部狠狠敲了一下窗户，教室里的两人同时抬起头，越前露出诧异的表情，对男人说了几句话，快步走出教室。  
“猴子山大王你怎么来了？”  
“怎么，打扰你的好事了。”迹部嘲讽道，也不在乎自己这话听起来有多酸。越前愣了下，讷讷解释道：“那是山田老师，他在给我补习化学。”  
“补习化学用得着靠那么近。”  
越前再迟钝也听出迹部的讽刺了，她冷着脸：“你什么意思。”  
“本大爷还真是小看你了越前龙马，胃口真不小，这么老的男人也吞得下，不怕咯牙吗？”  
“迹部景吾你别冤枉我！”越前红了眼眶：“你要是就为了说这个，你可以走了，我爱跟谁在一起都跟你没关系。”  
“骚货。”  
越前握紧拳头深吸了口气，转身就走。  
“不识好歹。”迹部愤愤离开，顺手举报了那个叫山田的衣冠禽兽。  
和越前闹崩没多久，迹部就和连名字都还没记清的新女友分手了。一个接一个换女朋友实在无聊，八个就八个吧，迹部委屈地蹲在角落种蘑菇，忍足带着新上手的小美人晃悠过来：“哟，又被甩了。”  
“走开。”  
“迹部啊。”忍足恨铁不成钢地叹气：“这种喜欢她就欺负她的戏码小学生都不屑做了，你也该长大了。”说罢，还郑重其事地拍拍迹部的肩膀：“加油，我看好你。”  
“滚远点。”  
“再见。”忍足干脆转身。  
迹部：“……”  
“滚回来，本大爷问你件事。”

隔天是周六，迹部“不刻意”地打扮了一番，一不小心就晃到了离家十站远的大书店，早上人就不少，辅导书架前更是挤满了将要升学的学子。发现人群中的越前后，迹部暗松了口气，整理好衣领，若无其事地上前。  
“居然能在这里看到你，本大爷不知道你还会看书，越前龙马。”  
越前抬头，见是他，立刻板起脸：“我怎么不能来这里，这是你的不成。”  
“这是本大爷家的产业。”  
越前：“……”  
越前转身就走，迹部急忙跟上：“小鬼，你给本大爷停下！”  
越前人矮，走得倒不慢，到最后干脆小跑起来，一个跑一个追，大清早的演偶像剧，吸足了路人粉。  
越前在另一家书店停下，怒视跟过来的迹部：“你别再过来，不然我就对你不客气了。”  
迹部笑：“哦，你要怎么不客气。”  
“这家的店主正在看你呢。”越前威胁地看着迹部：“怎么，想去警局坐坐？”  
“他不会帮你的。”  
“这么自信，他是你仆人么。”  
“他是本大爷家的员工。”  
越前嘴角抽搐，又要走，迹部连忙拉住她的手腕：“别挣扎了，这整条街都是本大爷的。”  
越前：“……”  
“不然你以为你的优惠券哪里来的。”迹部得意洋洋，没注意到越前越来越黑的脸。  
“你到底想干什么！”越前对着迹部大吼，没料到越前的反应，迹部一愣，被越前趁机挣脱开。眼看她又跑远了，迹部连忙抓着她的腰把她扔肩上扛了起来。  
“猴子山大王你放开我。”越前大叫同时剧烈挣扎。  
“再闹本大爷就把打你屁股，想要试试看吗。”越前啊呜一口咬住迹部的肩膀。不痛不痒，迹部大方地让她拿自己肩膀磨牙棒，大手捏捏越前的腰，好细啊好细啊，这么细是违法的啊。  
万众瞩目中，迹部淡定地扛着越前优雅微笑，一直到一处僻静的小花园，迹部才停下来：“不跑本大爷就放你下来。”  
“……”  
“好了，别气了，本大爷跟你说声对不起。”  
肩膀上的力道减轻，迹部露出一个满意的笑，小心地把越前放下来：“早听话不就好了吗，嗷！”迹部捂着裤裆惨叫，越前跳得远远的得意洋洋看他：“还差得远呢，你想说什么。”  
忍住破口大骂的冲动，迹部勉强直起身：“本大爷想说的是，那天的事情对不起。我不该骂你，骂你……”迹部说不下去了，越前轻哼了一声，道：“没什么，反正我也没放在心上。”  
“还有，和你打网球很开心，我是说真的。”  
越前沉默。迹部等了一会儿，迟疑地走过去，柔声道：“最近压力有些大，原谅我好吗？”  
“你别把气发我身上啊。”许久，越前才哑着嗓子低声回答，眼泪落下，滴到迹部的手下。迹部震惊地看着微微颤抖的越前：“你哭了，我的话让你这么难过吗？”  
“我只是想打网球，可是为什么都没有人肯跟我打，桃城前辈不愿意，部长不愿意，真田不愿意，就连臭老头也不跟我打了，就因为我是女孩吗。明明我比你们都强。”越前哭得伤心，蹲到地上，手臂环绕膝盖，脸埋了进去，压抑的哭声听得迹部难受。他无措地把手放在越前背上轻轻拍打着，到最后索性将她抱到怀里。越前哭了很久，眼泪流干了，眼睛肿得睁不开，才揉着眼睛，有些羞涩地看着迹部道：“那个，你当没看见行不。”  
“我的衣服都湿了，怎么可能没看见。要收买本大爷可没这么容易。”迹部捏着越前红彤彤的脸蛋：“以后每个周末陪本大爷练球，本大爷就放过你。”  
“差得远呢，你那里，疼吗。”越前瞄了迹部下身一眼，迹部好笑地按了一把她的头发：“怎么，要替本大爷揉揉不成。”  
“才不要。”  
“小鬼。”迹部拉着越前站起来：“不是要买书吗，走，本大爷带你去。”  
在迹部看来，越前实在是最好哄的女生了，一场酣畅淋漓的比赛加一瓶芬达就足以让她气消。买完书两人打了场比赛，看看天色还早，迹部决定送越前回家。越前意外地没拒绝，跟在迹部身后，一脚一脚踩他的影子。迹部又好气又好笑，走回去拽着她细细的手腕让她走在身边，顺手接过越前的书袋翻了翻：“怎么买的全是化学书。”  
“其他还好，化学不会。”越前没在说谎，她的总成绩中等偏上，英语依旧维持在年级第一的水平，但化学就有些惨不忍睹了。看她苦恼的样子，迹部一冲动就提出帮她补习化学。本以为凭自己的水平不会有太大的问题，结果才教了半个小时，迹部就领略到了什么叫朽木不可雕也，越前已经到了能把Cu分开念的地步，还异常郁闷这些字母怎么能随便组合。  
“你平时的作业写得也不差啊。”迹部万分郁闷地翻着她的作业薄。“哦，那个啊，不是我写的。”“别咬笔杆。”迹部拉下被越前咬的湿漉漉的原子笔：“谁帮你写的，你男朋友？”  
“是啊。”  
“他们愿意？”  
“为什么不愿意？”越前无辜地眨着眼：“写完了才能出去玩啊。”  
迹部：“手冢也帮你写？”  
“他倒不帮我写，但是考试前会给我猜题。”  
迹部：“……”  
有几次的成绩确实不错。迹部卷起试卷敲了越前脑袋一下：“乖乖写，别指望本大爷会帮你做。”  
“差得远呢。”越前郁闷地趴回桌上。半小时后，越前悠闲地倒在床上听音乐看杂志，迹部则坐在越前原来的位置奋笔疾书。他终于明白了为什么越前的学霸男友团会心甘情愿帮她写化学作业，看越前写化学实在是一种煎熬，还不如帮着写了早点出去玩。真要到了考试，就学习手冢猜题吧……  
迹部写得顺手，顺便把英语也写了，对着便利贴看看没剩下什么，放下笔伸个懒腰，转身发现越前正在抠脚……  
不是，是在涂指甲油，浅浅的粉色，刷在圆圆的脚指甲上，那脚也是小小白白的，脚趾头胖胖的一个紧挨着一个，有一种笨拙的萌感。  
“女人。”迹部轻哼一声，倒在越前的床上，床头的衣柜正敞着，露出一排的连衣裙。  
“喜欢穿连衣裙？”  
“嗯？”越前抬头看了一眼：“还好吧，主要是穿这个方便，不用担心搭错了。”  
迹部：“……”  
越前低着头继续涂她的指甲油，她涂得很仔细，头低着，及肩的头发贴着纤细的脖颈，发梢垂到精致的颈窝，再往下宽松的衣领由于前倾的体位，空出一大片，露出浅蓝色的内衣，迹部不由自主地往前靠了靠。  
越前猛地捂住胸口，不善地瞪着迹部：“你看什么。”  
迹部干咳两声，不屑道：“飞机场有什么好看的。”  
“切，大有什么好，打网球一点也不方便。”越前抽抽鼻子：“晃来晃去的，会痛。”  
迹部冷哼：“还晃来晃去，好像你真有。”  
越前：“呵呵。你喜欢大的？”  
“比飞机场好，你别用这种眼神看本大爷，审美正常的男人没一个喜欢飞机场。”  
“哦。”越前扔了指甲油扑到迹部身边：“呐，猴子山大王，借点钱。”  
“干嘛。”  
“我去整个大的。”  
迹部：“……”越前靠得太近，女生特有的淡淡的香味传来，迹部抓狂地按下越前的脑袋：“女孩子矜持点，怎么可以随便跟男生讨论这种话题！”  
越前顺势倒在枕头上：“你又不是什么随便的男生，况且也没女生跟我聊这个啊。”迹部想起每一次遇到越前，身边要么就是围绕着护花使者，要么就是孤零零的一个人。这家伙同性缘怎么差到这种地步，突然想起前前女友的一句话：她把青学最优秀的男生睡遍了。迹部顿时心烦意乱。  
“你平时补习的时候，也在这里吗。”  
“怎么会，这是我的房间，干嘛让他们进来。”  
迹部心里一喜：“本大爷是第一个到你房间的男生？”  
“呃，好像是的。你干嘛笑得那么恶心。”越前敲了一下迹部的脑门。  
迹部连忙把咧到耳根的嘴唇拉回来，严肃道：“你应该和女生多交流，不然真变成男人婆了。”  
“哼哼。”  
“没女性朋友？”  
“还差得远呢。”  
“你之前不有两个咋咋呼呼的小粉丝吗，怎么她们也不理你？”  
越前眼里飞快地闪过一丝黯然：“当初我是女生的事情被发现后，很多人对我很生气。”愤怒的嫉妒的或者干脆随大流跟风的抱成团排斥越前，或许有些女生不讨厌越前，却也不敢明目张胆和她好。越前并不擅长与人交流，久而久之，她就被排斥出了这个集体，到后来她一个男友接着一个换，更是成为众矢之的。想要一个势均力敌的对手，或者说是想要在网球场被平等对待而选择欺骗，结果骗来的一切都留不住，本来该有的朋友亦都离开。  
这样的局迹部亦无解。  
“谁让你换男朋友跟换衣服似的，当然会被别人误会。”  
“我无聊啊。”越前扁扁嘴：“谁都不跟我打球，我也没事做。而且跟真田交往的时候他会陪我打球。”  
迹部：“……”  
迹部头疼地捏了捏鼻梁：“有没有想过转学。”  
“没有用的，其他学校的人也不喜欢我。”  
迹部叹了口气：“好好学，高中考到冰帝来，本大爷罩你。”  
“我能进网球部吗？”  
“当然，本大爷就是规则。”  
“噗嗤。”越前把脸闷在枕头里笑得浑身发抖。

迹部低估了他人对越前的恶意，不只是女生，当初输在她手上的男生或是不甘心或是其他不能宣之于口的原因，会时不时地找她麻烦。这天傍晚，迹部因为社团的事情不能接越前，落单的越前被堵在偏僻的小巷。  
“亚久津。”越前面无表情地看着面前高大的男人。  
“嚣张的眼神，我喜欢。”亚久津捏着越前的下巴：“不知道等会儿还能看到这样的眼神吗？”  
“怎么，又想剥我衣服，上次的教训还不够吗？”  
亚久津猛地拉开越前衣服，穿的夏天的排扣衬衫，扣子一颗颗蹦掉，露出被缠得严严实实的胸脯。  
“这么可爱的东西为什么要藏起来。”亚久津的大手放在束胸带上，越前慌了：“放开我亚久津！”  
“这里面的景色，还没人看到过吧。”亚久津弯腰舔了一下洁白的棉布：“谁能想到青学的荡妇还是个小处女，可怜那些男人为了你前仆后继，却连一个吻都得不到。”  
“你变态！放开我！”越前用力挣扎，但是女生的力量根本无法和他抗衡，亚久津的嘴就贴在她的脖子上乱啃乱咬，粘糊糊的口水涂到皮肤上，越前恶心地要吐出来了。  
“亚久津，你网球打不过我就要这样对我吗，是男人的话在网球上打败我。”  
亚久津停了下来，戏谑地看着衣衫不整狼狈不堪的越前：“你觉得你现在还有这个能力打赢我吗。”  
“怕了吗。打赢我，我心甘情愿当你的婊/子。”越前咬牙，亚久津松了手：“陪你玩玩也行，不过我可没衣服让你换。”  
“不用。”  
亚久津带着她去了附近的网球场，不少熟面孔正在对打，见到越前全都停了下来，亚久津得意洋洋地宣告了两人的赌注。众人看向她的目光各异，就是没人为她出头。注意到远远看着的桃城，越前难堪地别开眼，即使告诉自己不应该在乎，还是会难受的啊。  
越前穿着新买的小牛皮靴，虽然不像高跟鞋那样夸张，但是绝对不适合跑动，尤其是网球这样剧烈的运动。但这种时候已经骑虎难下了，更为难的是迹部坚决要她试穿的超短裙，几乎做不了动作。时刻提防着走光，鞋子又磨脚，越前很快就输了第一局。  
“果然对女孩子要怜香惜玉啊。”亚久津轻蔑地笑着，发了个轻飘飘的球。  
“不用！”越前猛地挥拍，小球携带万钧之势冲向对方球场，惊人的速度震惊了场内外所有人，亚久津匆匆挥拍，勉强够到小球打了回去，这样无力的球简直就是送分。但是越前没接到，小牛皮靴不合脚，越前狠狠摔了一跤。瞬间场内外笑声一片。

迹部赶到的时候看到的就是这样一副场景，越前以一种扭曲的姿势摔倒在地，一大群男生围绕着她指指点点大声说笑，甚至有几个男生对着越前裸露的大腿评头论足，不时发出猥琐的笑声，场中央的亚久津更是大声吹着口哨：“白色的，真可爱。”  
迹部气得浑身发抖：“一群混蛋！”他猛地推开其中一个男生，正要冲进球场，却见越前慢吞吞地爬了起来。她用力抹了把下巴，那里已经磕出血来。  
“认输吧，越前龙马，我可舍不得和别人分享你。”  
“你还差得远呢。”越前拾起球拍弹了弹，走了几步又折回球场外，然后做了一个出乎所有人意料的举动：她脱了鞋子。当她赤脚走回球场的时候，场内外一片寂静。  
“来吧，亚久津。”越前摆好姿势，左右摇摆，短短的裙子跟着她的动作晃动，异常撩人，可没一个再发笑，所有人都看到了越前的眼神，凶狠的咄咄逼人的绝不认输的眼神。  
比分紧咬着交错升高，她的脚因为在粗糙的地面来回跑动而磨出血来，在地面上留下一个个惊人的血脚印，攻势愈加凌厉，越前的每一次挥拍都让人回忆起她曾经的强悍，王子从未离开，他们到底是因为什么而集体将她抛弃。  
六比五，最后的旋风扣杀，是谁都无法抵抗的强横。越前站在球场中央，冰冷的眼神缓缓扫过众人：“谁也别想在网球上打败我，别以为不和我比赛就可以不承认输给我的事实，一群胆小鬼。”  
“啪啪啪”，清脆的击掌声打破难堪的沉默，迹部缓步走到越前身边，朝她伸出手：“我来接你了，我的公主殿下。”  
“混蛋你想干什么！”亚久津眼睛充血冲过球场揪起迹部的衣领。“亚久津啊。”迹部恨铁不成钢地叹气：“这种喜欢她就欺负她的戏码小学生都不屑做了，你也该长大了。”说罢，还郑重其事地拍拍亚久津的肩膀：“加油，我看好你。”  
他拉开亚久津的手，单膝跪在越前的面前：“公主殿下？”  
越前咯咯笑着，趴到他背上。两人鞋子也不要，大摇大摆地走出网球场。  
迹部背着越前买了酒精棉球，然后去了附近的公园，越前坐在小凳子上，迹部则蹲在地上给她擦伤口。  
“虽然网球打得马马虎虎，但你再这样暴力下去，可真没人要了。”边擦还不忘嘲讽两句。  
“迹部，你其实喜欢我吧。”  
迹部：“……”  
“和我交往怎么样。”  
“谁会和你交往！”  
“哦，”越前颇落寞的：“那算了吧。”  
迹部瞬间炸毛：“你追人有点毅力好不好，哪有一次不成功就放弃的！”  
越前无语望天：这个死傲娇。

轻轻的布匹破裂的声音响起，越前神色一变：“糟糕。”  
“什么糟糕？”迹部抬头，一对白花花的东西跳出小小的衬衫在他眼前晃啊晃。  
迹部：“……”  
“怎么会断了呢。”越前急急忙忙反手去扣。  
“不许扣回去！”迹部大吼，又立刻捂住鼻子：“这是怎么回事？”  
“都说了太大打网球不方便，所以穿了束胸，可怎么会断了呢。”越前急得都快要哭出来了，小号的衬衫扣子被亚久津扯掉，只留下一两颗勉强维持着，现在绝对是兜不住了。迹部手忙脚乱地脱下外套披在越前身上。

“谢谢。”越前抬头：“诶？猴子山大王你怎么流鼻血了！”


	3. 番外

事情发生在放学后人来人往的冰帝校园门口，好不容易结束了一天繁重的学习，正和小伙伴们商量待会儿去走走的时候，人群中突然响起惊天动地的咆哮：“我们分手！”  
风中凌乱也依旧华丽的银发让冰帝众人立刻认出咆哮哥的真身——冰帝的女王迹部景吾，而承受女王咆哮的可怜的苦主则是最近风头正盛的冰帝一年级新生，越前龙马。  
天生八卦神经发达的冰帝学生立刻意识到有料可挖，也不急着回家了，纷纷掏出手机对这两人拍。  
而事件中心的两人全无感觉，互相瞪视着似乎有到天荒地老的趋势。  
“滚，本大爷再也不想见到你。”  
“你还差得远呢，谁想见到你啦猴子山大王。”  
“别以为本大爷是开玩笑的，本大爷不会追你回来。”  
“哼，你求我我还不回来呢，又不是没了你我就活不下去了。”  
“又去找你的谁谁了吗，真是荡妇！”  
“你又好到哪里去，万能充！”  
“我再去找你我就是小狗，再见！”  
“再也不见！”龙马马尾一甩，狠狠打迹部一脸，踩着小高跟啪嗒啪嗒走远了，留下迹部吹胡子瞪眼：“臭婆娘还真敢跟本大爷摆脸。把手机收了！谁允许你们拍的！桦帝把手机都给本大爷砸了！”  
“啊啊啊，快跑快跑！”一群人做鸟兽散，诺大的地盘只剩下寒风飒飒伴随怒发冲冠的迹部。

“所以说，你们到底又是为了什么吵架啊。”向日有气无力地趴在椅背上，这是迹部景吾和越前龙马交往三个月来的第七十八次闹分手，网球部众人已经管都不想管了，无奈还得当大少爷的垃圾筒。  
忍足也有些不耐烦了，道：“又是为她那群前男友的事情？说实话，迹部，我觉得你不该再纠结，反正你也好不到哪里去。”  
“本大爷可比那家伙好多了。”  
“那到底是为了什么啊。”  
“那混蛋，她居然——”

事情还得从周末下午说起，无所事事的两人决定去喜欢的CD店里试听挑选新的CD，为了照顾龙马平民的消费习惯，迹部放弃了轿车，和她一起去挤沙丁鱼罐头似的公交，他都快为自己的牺牲精神落泪了，赶紧贴在龙马软软的身体上，搂着细细的腰犒劳自己。公交车一晃一晃的，软软的胸部蹭着自己胸口，迹部简直要为发明公交这种交通工具的人点上三十二个赞。无奈公交人很多，遇到熟人的机会也多，晃眼的黑帽子让迹部有跳车走人的冲动。可惜真田发现他们了，不仅发现了还没眼色地挤了过来。  
虽然知道越前和真田不会再有什么，但真田是越前初恋这个事实还是让迹部在意万分。越前注意到迹部醋意大发，随意跟真田打了个招呼便匆匆拉着他下车了。没料到就是这样还是让迹部很不爽，一路上捏着她的腰要求她从谁先告白的到怎么约会约会了几次老实交代。  
越前又好气又好笑，道：“是他先甩了我，你还担心他会回过头来找我？”  
“你是被踹的那个？哦本大爷明白了，你被他甩了伤心过度，所以开始滥交麻痹自己是不是。“  
越前：“……”  
越前踮起脚尖伸手摸摸迹部的脑袋：“咱少看点言情小说，乖。”  
“别摸本大爷的头，你敢说你对真田没感觉，刚才还笑成这样。”迹部摆了个万分风骚的表情，越前真想冲上去咬他一口。  
“首先，我没滥交。其次，真田甩了我是因为我和他妹搅在一起了。”  
迹部：“……”  
”你是双！！！”  
“你才发现啊。”  
“为什么不告诉我！”  
越前万分无辜地眨着眼道：“你也没问我啊。诶？猴子山大王，吸气吸气别晕过去啊！！！”

 

“哇哦，印象深刻。”向日感叹道。  
忍足做出一个抱头的姿势大叫：“迹部你把凳子放下，我们好好说话！”  
“你们一点忙都帮不上。”  
“我觉得没什么呀，”慈郎揉着睡意朦胧的眼：“她现在不是只爱你一个，而且你自己也说了她的初夜是你。”  
“哼哼。”迹部得意的小样赢得网球部正选的一致中指。  
“小景，既然越前是个双，你有没有想过一种情况？“  
“恩？“  
“两个身材火辣的小妞在你的床上裸着身体滚来滚去？“  
“……“  
迹部不自在地调整了下坐姿。  
“啊，真是想想就冲动了。”忍足啧啧，眯着眼好似真的看到那副香艳的画面。迹部抓起水瓶就砸：“别意淫我老婆！”  
“你们不是分手了吗，还不允许我去追？我可不介意她往家里带女人。”  
“生是本大爷的人死是本大爷的鬼，你们都把口水擦擦，本大爷有任务要给你们。“  
“……”  
“侑士，我们做这种事情真的好吗？“向日不安地调整帽子，无奈一头红发还是太耀眼，麦当劳里有不少女生已经注意到了装扮奇怪的他们。  
“啧啧，这腿长得真不错，又细又直，缠在腰上感觉绝对销魂。迹部这混小子哪来这么好运气。“忍足把DV举得高高的。  
向日：“你可以不那么痴汉吗……不过她的胸也不错，形状很漂亮，不知道有多大哪 。”  
“有D哦。”  
“侑士你这也看得出来啊。啊！”向日被突然出现镜头里的深V吓得大叫：“越越前龙马！你怎么在这儿！“  
“两白痴。“龙马大喇喇地坐到两人对桌：”DV交出来。“  
相比于向日的慌张，忍足镇定自若地晃晃DV机，打从一开始他就没打算隐瞒行踪：“这可不行，没什么东西交差，迹部会杀了我们的。“  
“他又想干什么。“  
“生是我迹部景吾的人，死也得葬他家祖坟里。“  
“这话，是他说的？”  
“有点艺术加工，但中心思想不变。我说，你就饶了那二百五吧，他碰上感情的事情这里就不好使。”忍足指指自己的脑袋：“去跟他撒个娇，我们大家都好过。“  
“他骂我荡妇。“  
“哦。”忍足眨眨眼：“比我想象得要二百五。”  
龙马：“……也也没这么笨吧。“  
“他曾喊女生母猫。”  
龙马：“……”  
“喜欢他吗？”  
没有任何犹豫的，龙马重重点了下头。忍足捏着下巴：“那好，你想怎么整他我都配合你，但是出够气了就回去好好过，饶了我这把老骨头吧，我不想再管了。”  
“我没什么想出气的，老是不相信我，他还差得远呢。“  
忍足翻了个大白眼：“你很享受他为你吃醋的样子吧。“  
“哼哼。“  
“别玩得太过火，那二百五自尊心很强。“  
“差得远呢。”龙马摆摆手道：“我先走了，你可以告诉猴子山大王，我周末和千鹤去涩谷逛街。“  
“千鹤？是那个传说中的一年级校花？“  
“撒哟娜拉~“  
眼看越前步履轻松地走远了，躲得远远的向日才不安地凑近忍足：“这样真的可以吗？“  
“两朵奇葩天生一对，打都打不散，放心吧。”  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
周末的涩谷人来人往，迹部死死盯着人群中的越前龙马咬牙切齿：“穿得那么骚，要勾引谁啊。“  
忍足今天也是第一百次叹气，龙马穿着一件纯白色的长裙，保守的款式忍足可以肯定他妈妈都要比她开放一点。  
“哟哟，对着那女生笑成这模样，那女的有比本大爷好看吗！“  
“迹部……“忍足不安地看了眼正往这边张望的保安，在这么下去他们很容易就会被请去喝咖啡。  
“那个男的要把手放哪里混蛋！“  
“他只是在帮她选尺寸。“忍足都快哭出来了：”你要这么介意，干嘛不直接去找她。“  
“本大爷才不介意。“迹部瞪着眼，继续龇牙咧嘴。

“那两个人，真的没关系吗。“千鹤不安地扯扯龙马的衣袖：”他们都已经跟了一下午了。“  
龙马翻了个大大的白眼：“别理他们。对了，你有那个吗，我好像要来了。“  
“哪个？哦。”千鹤红着脸偷偷把东西塞给龙马。两人的小动作看在迹部眼里更成了罪大恶极的证据，忍足一不注意，迹部就已经溜了出去。

龙马站在长长的队伍末尾，逛了一天小腿又酸又痛，她不舒服地靠着墙，两手捏成拳头在大腿两侧轻轻敲打着，突然肩膀被人一捏，随之而来的熟悉的香味让她放松下紧绷的神经。略大的手劲捏得肌肉酸痛不已却又异常舒服，她享受地放松身体靠在那个强壮的怀抱里。迹部轻松一带，就把她拉出队列拐到安静的角落里。  
“本大爷是最好的吧。“  
“是啊是啊。”龙马打着呵欠，懒洋洋地应付到。迹部不满地咬她的脸：“你不知道有多少女生想要伺候本大爷，只有你有这个荣幸得到本大爷的服务，还不知感恩。”  
“真是荣幸哪，不是说再来找我就是小狗吗？”  
“汪~“  
龙马嘟起嘴：“我不喜欢狗，我喜欢猫咪，学两声猫叫我就原谅你。“  
“回家要怎么叫都随你，恩？“迹部舔着越前的耳垂，左手顺着龙马宽松的衣领往下滑：”好想小宝贝们。“  
龙马一开始忍着，没想到迹部一点松手的意思都没有，还越来越陶醉捏得她又酸又痛，终于不耐烦地拍掉他的手：“生理期。“  
迹部：“没关系，可以用……“  
“口腔溃疡。“  
迹部：“……”  
迹部低头丧气就像只被抢了骨头还被踢一脚的可怜的大狗，龙马心里暗笑不已，踮起脚尖亲吻他的下巴道：“其实，还有一种方式让你尽兴的。”  
迹部眨眨眼，突然反应过来：“你终于肯让我——万岁！”  
芙蓉帐暖，春宵一刻。  
迹部赤身裸体背靠墙壁脚踩网球，头上还顶着卡鲁宾，眼神怨恨地盯着某位花心大骗子：说好的小菊花呢！小宝贝们正在跟我打招呼求安慰啊啊啊！！！  
龙马盘坐在大床上吃着大厨精心准备的生理期小点心，一边小皮鞭挥舞得簌簌作响：“站直了站稳了，要是敢把卡鲁宾摔下来，哼哼。”皮鞭轻轻一抽，迹部白皙的皮肤上泛起淡淡的红。龙马吃惊的目光下，某位小兄弟摇摇晃晃地升旗敬礼。  
“原来你喜欢这个啊，猴子山大王。”越前坏笑着再次扬起鞭子。  
长夜漫漫，春宵苦短啊。


	4. 意外怀孕怎么办？

这天网球部训练结束得早，越前便和千鹤一起在部活室里写作业。身为最佳男友的迹部不仅自告奋勇地充当两位小学妹的免费家庭教师，还细心地提供了一大堆水果零食。东西虽然美味，但是正在节食中的千鹤是不会碰的，而龙马……  
千鹤皱起眉，努力控制自己不要去批判龙马的饮食偏好，但是看着她把一颗草莓裹满鲜奶油，千鹤还是忍不住心算她这一口的卡路里。  
“饶了我吧，龙马，不要在一个努力节食的人面前吃这些东西。而且这样吃不会腻吗？”千鹤忍不住哀嚎。  
“不会啊，很好吃的。”越前一口吞下沾满奶油的草莓，舔着手指道：“不知道为什么最近老是感觉饿。而且你一点也不胖为什么要节食，你看我……都…………”  
千鹤：“？？？”  
越前惨叫：“猴子山大王我变胖啦！！！”  
正在一边书架翻书的迹部听到叫喊，一步跨过来两只手扶着她的腰。  
“本大爷看看。”说着，他捏捏越前的胳膊又摸摸她的胸，最后意犹未尽地在屁股上轻拍两下，权威地下了结论：“是胖了点，不过没关系，本大爷喜欢。”  
一边看完全套的千鹤嘴角抽搐表情惨不忍睹，乖乖，难怪自家哥哥会死得那么惨，原来越前龙马好这一口啊，这脸皮厚的哦。

写完作业，千鹤想起东西没拿，便拉着越前回教室，迹部则去校门口等着。等她们再出来的时候就见到校门口聚集了一大群人，闹哄哄的。  
“有人打架吗？”千鹤兴奋地拉着龙马就跑，一股脑挤进人群中。人群正中，迹部正死死拽着一个年轻男子的衣领，面目狰狞，而那男子——  
“哟，几笔，放学啦，我来接你走。”年轻男子开心地朝龙马挥手。  
越前：“……”  
“你他妈地想带她哪里去！本大爷警告你你敢碰她！”  
“猴子山大王……”  
“千鹤你带龙马走，本大爷会收拾这混蛋。”  
“猴子山大王，这人是……”  
“我是来带小不点走的。”年轻男子火上浇油，迹部握拳就挥。  
“住手猴子山大王他是我哥！”  
拳头在越前龙雅鼻尖停下，两双眼睛深情相望，迹部笑道：“原来是哥哥啊，呵呵，本大爷——”迹部连忙松手：“哥哥好。”

 

“谁是你哥。”越前龙雅一整衣领，拉过越前就走：“几笔你眼光太差了，你看他脸那么白，一定是小白脸，靠女人吃饭的，几笔我们不谈了，跟哥走。”  
迹部：“……”  
越前拉拉龙雅的袖子，小声解释道：“哥，他还真不是小白脸，他是……”迹部的名号是响当当的，加上越前偏心他，舌尖生莲，恨不得把迹部夸成天上人间一枝花。  
“哦。”龙雅面瘫着脸听完，道：“原来他是土豪啊，高攀不起，几笔我们走。”  
迹部：“……”

眼看着龙雅真的带龙马走了，迹部连忙跟上：“我说——”  
龙雅转身挥拳，迹部倒地。  
龙马：“哥你干嘛打他！”  
“打他又怎么了，有本事咬我啊。”龙雅单脚踩在迹部背上：“小子你给我听好了，再碰我妹一下，我就把你皮都扒下来。”说罢，还使劲踩了脚，端起龙马抗自己肩上，万众瞩目中扬长而去。

 

可怜迹部被打了个鼻青脸肿，狼狈回家咬牙要让那小子好看，阴谋阳谋准备了一大堆。第二天一大早就顶着个黑眼圈跑去越前班里找安慰，然而兴匆匆地去，垂头丧气地回来：越前没来上课！那个变态妹控囚禁了他媳妇儿！再次找来网球部一干妇男之友充当智囊团，咕唧了一早上，下午迹部就请了假，实施他的计划去了。

夜黑风高爬墙夜。  
迹部把从户外运动的店里买来的专用爬墙绳扔上墙头，固定好爪钩，轻松地爬上了越前的窗子，看着房间里正安睡着的小家伙，心瞬间柔成一片，为了她，刀山火海似乎也不那么可怕。想像她就是城堡里沉睡的公主，而自己就是跋山涉水而来的王子，即将要给她一个甜蜜的吻，从天而降的冰水让迹部惨叫着跌回现实：  
越前龙雅一手撑着窗框，另一只手拎着大水桶晃啊晃的，一口白牙在暗夜里发光：“good bye，亲爱的罗密欧。”  
迹部：“……”

卡鲁宾抬头看了眼窝回主人怀里继续好眠。龙马悠悠转醒，睡意朦胧地问道：“哥，出什么事了。”  
“有只很吵的猴子，已经没事了，睡吧宝贝儿。”  
“嗯，”越前翻个身，准备继续睡去，还不忘叮嘱一句：“你别把他玩残了，我还挺喜欢他的。”  
“那喜欢哥哥还是他。”龙雅捋一捋头发，自带的光环在身后闪烁，无奈半天等不到回答，腆着脸爬上妹妹的床。  
“走开。”越前不满大床被占，使劲踢着龙雅下床，卡鲁宾更是张牙舞爪，龙雅无奈滚回地上，可怜巴巴地缩在床脚过了一夜。

早上起来的时候，身上薄薄的被子让玻璃心碎成一地的龙雅瞬间满血复活：果然自家妹妹还是疼哥哥的！得意洋洋地顶着鸡窝头去找龙马。后者正挤了牙膏准备刷牙，猛地被人从身后抱住转圈，只觉得晕的不得了，，有种想要呕吐的感觉。

“放开我！”龙马踢开龙雅，顾不得他的抱怨，转身抱着马桶剧烈吐起来。龙雅被龙马的反应吓住了，自己真的被妹妹这样讨厌？好不容易鼓足勇气拍拍她的肩膀，小心翼翼的：“龙马，怎么了？”  
“没事，”越前摸了把脸：“大概是吃坏东西了，这两天一直想吐。”  
“待会儿陪你去医院吧，正好我也觉得受凉了。”  
龙马翻了个白眼：“谁让你睡地上。”  
“我不守着你那猴子又爬上来怎么办，那家伙在打什么龌龊主意我一看就懂，龙马你千万别上当。”  
“还差得远呢。”龙马好笑龙雅的过分紧张，龙雅和臭老头总是把每一个靠近她的男生当敌人，在她还是一根豆芽菜没人要的时候就是如此，到后来她和手冢交往，更是直接找上门恐吓他，现在想来，手冢提出分手，也许是被吓到了？  
龙马拉着龙雅的手起身，目光偶然瞥到梳妆台上盒子里放的卫生棉的时候，她笑不出来了，她好像，两个月没来了？

这边越前惊魂未定，那边迹部黯然神伤。  
半夜突袭失败，第二天越前还是没出现，迹部一下子蔫了，只觉得人生都没有亮光了。从没有为谁这样牵肠挂肚过，可是一旦习惯了她的存在，习惯她喊着猴子山大王撒娇，就再也无法忍受一个人的寂寞。迹部颓废地倒在沙发上，让自卑孤寂懊悔等等负面情绪将自己淹没。

他的公主被恶龙囚禁，而他只能眼巴巴地看着她受苦受累，被恶毒的母后折磨……他恨不得立刻提剑和越前龙雅干上一场，可他又怕一旦这样干就再也见不到龙马了。忍足看不下去他阴郁的样子，偷拿了威士忌给他喝，迹部捧着酒瓶子画圈圈：“他到底对本大爷有什么不满的，本大爷这完美的皮肤哪里是那些小白脸比得上的！”  
忍足不慌不忙地抿了口小酒，悠悠道：“大概因为你是个男的吧。”  
迹部冷哼：“难不成还要本大爷去变性？”  
“变吧，反正越前也不介意。”  
迹部：“……”  
“给本大爷滚开！”  
忍足拍拍屁股忙不迭地跑了，临走丢下一句：“对了，你家小鬼好像不舒服，刚发短信给千鹤约她放学后陪她去医院。”  
迹部面无表情地对着瓶口喝酒，然后一下子蹦了起来：“喂，哪家医院！”

迹部到医院的时候，龙马已经做完了检查回家了，千鹤等着让他去龙马家。于是又急急忙忙跑去买了一堆礼物和龙马喜欢吃的东西匆匆上门见家长。  
当他满头大汗跑到龙马家，南次郎夫妇不在家，菜菜子开的门，神情犹豫的几次想要开口，最后只让迹部去龙马房间找她。  
龙马正和龙雅窝在床上翻书，看到迹部，龙雅立刻站起，双拳紧握，一副哥斯拉战斗状态，赤红的双眼简直要喷出火来。  
迹部镇定下心神，正要打招呼，一个拳头已经招呼了过来，瞬间眼冒金星，头晕眼花。龙雅死死揪着他的衣领还要打，龙马连忙拉住他：“哥，我们刚才说好了的。”   
龙雅看了龙马一眼，恶狠狠地警告道：“你给我小心点，要是敢伤害龙马，我绝对不会当过你。”说完才不甘心地松手，转身抱了下龙马：“哥哥就在外面，有什么事喊我。”  
龙雅刚把门关上，迹部就立刻抱住了龙马，疯狂亲吻她的头发和脸颊。龙马回抱住他，把脸埋在他的胸口，贪婪地呼吸他的气味，从拿到检测单时候的慌张害怕在感受到熟悉的热度的时候烟消云散，取而代之的是莫名的委屈。

察觉到她的不安，迹部微微拉开距离，捧着她的脸柔声问道：“怎么了，千鹤说你不舒服，生病了吗？”  
龙马摇摇头，双臂环着迹部的脖颈，把他拉向自己，亲吻他脸上的淤青：“我很想你。”她低声道。迹部笑了起来，踢掉鞋子爬上床，把她整个人抱在怀里：“本大爷在这儿，会一直在你身边。”  
几天没见迹部本想着见面就要按着她狠狠做一次，可是现在他只想抱着她，抚摸她的头发，感受她在自己怀里。他从不知道一个拥抱能够给予如此强烈的幸福和满足的感觉。  
龙马渐渐安静下来，从长长的睫毛下面可怜兮兮地看着迹部：“你别怪我哥哥。”迹部低头亲了一口她的鼻子，笑道：“其实我能理解他的心情，要是我有个这样的妹妹，谁要敢碰她本大爷非把他手脚都卸了。”

龙马笑了起来：“还差得远呢，好哥哥。你把我拐上床的时候也没见那么正义啊。别人家的妹妹就能随便欺负了？”  
迹部握住她的手，十指交握，认真地看着龙马道：“我会一直保护她不受伤害，但是到最后我会把她交给另一个能够保护她一辈子的男人。”  
“所以，你就是那个能够保护我一辈子的男人？”  
“相信我，我会让你哥哥和你的家人认同我。我会对你好。”  
龙马红着脸扑回迹部的胸口，害羞撒娇的动作惹得迹部大笑。  
“哦，猴子山大王，忘了告诉你件事。”龙马突然抬头：“那个，我怀孕了。”  
“怀孕了？怀孕了好啊，呵呵。”  
龙马：“……”  
迹部：“……”  
一阵大眼瞪大眼后，迹部拍拍胸口感叹道：“我居然还活着，也没被你哥打残，看来他是认同我了。我放心了。”  
龙马：“邡心什么？”  
迹部放心得晕了过去。


End file.
